Part one: Water, Koma Inu S-class trials (Tojima Shisen)
Tojima blushed slightly as he stood, cross armed on the dock. Wearing a pair of black swim trunks Annalina had picked out for him. "I dislike this attire." Tojima said shivering. He felt nearly nude, these clothes were so very much unlike his normal attire. The sky was covered in a thick layer of clouds which cast a shade of gloom across the docks. "You look fine." Annalina said, struggling to hold up Tojima's nearly fifty pound cloak. He reached into it, pulling out a single small knife. Tojima looked over at the water, a sense of uneasy grew inside him. "You're nervous huh?" She asked. Tojima shook his head No...i just dislike water" He said half lying. "Tojima, I can tell when you're lying, don't be nervous. I'm sure you'll do great." She said. She handed him a small bottle of foul smelling liquid. "Don't forget this as well, it's so you don't drown." She said slightly smiling. " Thank you, I'd almost forgotten." He said before downing the bottle. The liquid was very bitter, much too so for the sweet toothed Tojima. He made a face that made Annalina laugh. "I guess it tasted as bad as it smelled." She said trying to compose herself as she adjusted her glasses. "Quite bitter." He said. Samarra's voice rang out over the dock "five minutes until the first part of the S-class trials begins. Spectators please take find your seats!." She said. Annalina turned back to Tojima. "I guess that's my cue to head back to Mitsuki." She said. " You'll do great, I'm sure of it. Me and Mutsuki will be cheering you on all the way." She said giving him a thumbs up. Tojima smiled slightly. "A kiss for good luck?." Tojima asked. She smiled. " You bet." She said getting up on her tip-toes. Tojima leaned down and the two kissed. Tojima stood at the edge of the dock, Knife in mouth, he eyed the murky water below him. He took in several deep breaths as the countdown began. At zero he dived into the water, It felt as though he had been submerged in ice. His skin tightened into goosebumps as it tired to conserve heat, He held his eyes closed for what felt like ages. He held his breath out of instinct but released it when he fpund that he could no longer hold it in. He found that he could, indeed, breath underwater. Not that he had doubted Samarra, he was simply awestruck by the idea. So much so that he had to experience it to believe it. He took in several more deep breaths before opening his eyes. He saw that, despite the cloudy skies above, the water was crystal clear. "Magic perhaps?." He thought. He looked down at the majestic ruins, illuminated by several different bioluminescent plants. They lit up the ruins as if they were a still bustling city. He shook out of his state of shock and awe as he noticed another of the participating guild members swimming toward the ruins. He suddenly remembered why he was here. "Find the chest." Were the words echoing in his head. He created several shadow tendrils. They began to spin like rotors, propelling him at a speed he could not accomplish by swimming alone. He ripped off a piece of one of the many glowing plants to use as he searched through the buildings. He swam through what was most likely once a market street. The ruins of stores and their decaying signs confirmed this. Some buildings looked as though time had stopped for them, preserved in perfect condition despite waters ability to wear down mountains. Others were not so lucky, decaying shells of what they once were. Crumbling buildings and archways became more frequent as he swam deeper into the ruins. Tojima stopped as he began to feel as if he were not alone. His fear was confirmed as small mosasuar-like creature burst through a wall to Tojima's side. He threw up an arm to block, which the creature happily took into it's mouth. It continued forward in it's bull rush. It had slammed Tojima through two walls before he could get his knife. He stabbed the in the eye, which did little as it continued forward. He brought the shadow tendril around, impaling the creature in several different places. It's grip began to loosen as it and Tojima fell to the soft mud of the ocean floor. Tojima pushed the creature off and began to examine his wounds. A few cuts here and there but the real problem was the bite wound. The large gash was deep and would need stitches. He placed a hand over the wound, weaving shadows through it like a needle and thread. He would have Annalina look at it later but for now it was time to get back to the task at hand. He looked around the figure out his surroundings. He and the creature must have slammed through another wall because Tojima stood in the middle of a small room. He looked around. Something reflected light from beneath a small pile of rubble. His heart skipped a beat, was he really so lucky as to have found one on accident?. He swam over and began removing rocks. He had found it. A small chest lied before him. He picked it up, breaking the lock with his knife. Inside he sees a scroll with some faded ink printed on it. It reads as follows: Below the plains of the raven, Above the heat of perished souls, Stand a steady six pillars. The sign of comrades, Lie in circle, wait in black, Encompass wapiti white as snow. Six pillars of different stone, Supporting the same structure. What am I? Tojima stared down at the paper. "A riddle?." He thought, reading the words on the paper. He finished and smiled. " You were always one for this sort of thing." He thought writing his answer the paper. "The Toveri alliance." He wrote. Swimming to the surface, he handed Samarra the paper.